fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zderzenie planet/scenariusz
Dundersztyc tworzy Sfero-Ściągaczo-Inator, który po wystrzeleniu w kosmos trafia w ogromną planetę. Fineasz i Ferb gdy odkrywają, że dziwna planeta pędzi wprost na Ziemię postanawiają ją odepchnąć robiąc ogromną sprężynę. "Zderzenie planet" Akcja rozgrywa się w nocy. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Nagle wylatuje z dachu zielony promień w nocy) ''Ojejku! ''(Tymczasem w pokoju Fretki) Fretka: (Rozmawia przez telefon, a za oknem widać zielony promień) A Jeremiasz wtedy.. Hę ? Stefa? Mh.. Znów mi przerwali ważną rozmowę! Tym razem to się doigraliście! Mamoo! Lektor: Tym czasem gdzieś w kosmosie. (Zielony promień trafił w różową planetę i ona zaczęła się przemieszczać) (I znów Fretka, która przyprowadza mamę do pokoju i pokazuje jej przez okno) Fretka: Chłopcy strzelają w ogródku zielonymi laserami, patrz! Fineasz: (z ogródka) Ej Ferb, widzę dokładnie cały twój nos. (patrzy przez lunetę) Linda: (do chłopców) Hej , hej jak tam obserwacja nieba? Fineasz: Świetnie, wszyscy pomagają, nawet Pepe. Linda: (Do córki) ''Fretka, pamiętasz jak 2 tygodnie temu spisałyśmy nasz kontrakt? '''Fretka': Nasz wpad-kontrakt. Linda: A czy pamiętasz paragraf 12? Fretka: Tak. Postaram się przyłapywać braci nie więcej niż raz dziennie. Tak pamiętam, ale ... Linda: A co było dzisiejszego dnia? Fretka: Chodziło o wielką mrówczą farmę. Linda: Doskonale, a więc się rozumiemy. Teraz do łóżka. Możesz znowu spróbować jutro. (wychodzi) Fretka: Jasne! Mogę zaczekać do jutra. Hola hola, o północy to już będzie jutro! Zaczekam chwilę i ich przyłapię! (Do ogródka) Baljeet: To nocowanie to świetny pomysł. Buford: Mamy wszyscy naraz patrzeć przez taki karni teleskop? Fineasz: Teleskopem znajdziemy sondę wystrzeloną półtora roku temu, potem przechwycimy sygnał obrazu kosmosu, a po podłączeniu starego projektora taty do sygnału wysyłanego z sondy obejrzymy sobie całą galaktykę leżąc wygodnie na leżaczkach. Fretka: (z okna do siebie) Sonda? Projektor taty? Uu, dzisiaj w nocy czeka kogoś wpadka! Fineasz: Joy-sticki posłużą do kierowania naszą sondą. Buford: To ruchy ludzie, zacznijmy wreszcie szukać! Izabela: Buford skąd nagle u ciebie taki entuzjazm? Buford: Mam swoje powody. Baljeet: Oh, znowu się zaczyna. Teraz usłyszymy bajeczkę jak to niby go porwali kosmici. Buford: To nie było porwanie, tylko bliskie spotkanie. Fineasz: Spotkanie?! Buford: Tak, wybrałem się kiedyś na leśną przechadzkę z moim szczęśliwym tamburynem. (Piosenka "Wieloming") ♪Kto w snach,♪ ♪Odwiedza mnie♪ ♪Wieloming! (Wieloming!)♪ ♪Pośród chmur,♪ ♪Jak wiatr niesie mnie!♪ ♪Wieloming! (Wieloming!)♪ ♪To nie jest ssak♪ ♪To nie jest ptak♪ ♪Wieloryba przód,♪ ♪Koniec Flaminga.♪ ♪Wieloming! (Wieloming!)♪ ♪Jeśli gdzieś zobaczysz go,♪ ♪To pomyśl, że on też gdzieś ma swój ogromny dom,♪ ♪Czerwony,♪ ♪I nie ma żony.♪ ♪(Wieloming!) (Wieloming!) (Wieloming!)♪ Buford: Nigdy cię nie zapomnę przyjacielu! ♪(Wieloming!) (Wieloming!) (Wieloming!)♪ Buford: I to tyle. Fineasz:Nie wiedziałem , że masz szczęśliwe tamburyno. Baljeet: Ta historyjka jest idiotyczna! Buford: Wcale że nie bo mam dowód. Baljeet: Oh. Teraz będzie zdjęcie... (sam do siebie) Buford: Patrzcie (Pokazuje zdjęcie jego z głową wielominga), to właśnie Tristan. Baljeet: To tylko zwyczajny flaming. Buford: Tristan nie jest zwyczajnym flamingiem. Pochodzi z kosmosu i jest wielomingiem! Ale musiał wracać do domu i już go więcej nie widziałem. (Baljeet kładzie sobie ręce na policzki z nudów) Ej co ty znowu wyprawiasz? Baljeet: Eheeh, przedrzeźniam cię. Buford: Dobra, jestem wściekły ale podziwiam twoją szczerość. (Pepe leży na leżaku i słychać dźwięk wiadomości z zegarka) (Nagle Pepe zlatuje z leżaka, przechodzi przez kilka obręczy, zatrzymał się na stojaku, jest czerwony przycisk, jest dziura i Pepe w nią spada) Major Monogram: Jesteś Agencie P. Wybacz że wzywamy cię dziś po raz drugi, ale...'' (Pepe półśpiąco się przeciąga i już przytomniej widzi Majora w zielonej maseczce na twarzy)'' ... Że to? To tylko maseczka nawilżająca. Mogę ją zmyć dopiero za dziesięć minut bo inaczej nie da żadnych efektów. Uważaj! Wywiad donosi że Dundek może uruchomić jutrzejszy inator już dziś! To poważne naruszenie naszych zasad. Więc strzel się mocno w dziub dla orzeźwienia i ruszaj do akcji. (Pepe walnął się w twarz i odlatuje na latającym skuterze) (I znowu w ogródku Flynn-Flechterów) Fineasz: Dobra ludzie, zaczynamy projekcję. (Satelita w kosmosie się włącza i dane przesyłają się do lunety i do projektora taty, widać na ekranie obraz kosmosu) Dzieci: Wooow ! Buford: Przybliż to coś zakręcone. Mam przeczucie że gdzieś tam są wielomingi. Fineasz: Robi się! (Satelita w kosmosie się przybliża) Fineasz: Ej! Przecież to nasz bar! (W tle muzyka z kosmo baru) Interes najwyraźniej kwitnie. Buford: To może teraz tam po lewej? Fineasz: Dobrze! (Satelita się znów przybliża po lewo, wszyscy robią duże oczy) Woow! Izabela: Ta, wow. Fineasz: To ojczysta planeta... Buford: ...wielomingów. (Widać ich planetę na projektorze) Baljeet: Oczom nie wierzę, Buford miał rację. Izabela: Są takie piękne! Buford: (Podszedł do projektora) Tristan! (W tym samym czasie Pepe doleciał do Spółki Zło, wlatuje przez dziurę w dachu zrobioną przez zielony promień) (Pepe schodzi ze skutera, bierze latarkę i idzie powoli, a nagle następuje na czerwony laser i...) Robot: Skakać czas! ♪Lewa, prawa,♪ ♪Hop hopa tam i tu,♪ ♪Czas poskakać by przegnać nudę,♪ ♪Raz, dwa, trzy,♪ ♪I ja i ty,♪ ♪W dół głęboki lekki skłon.♪ (Roboty się wyłączają, wychodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Aah, Pepe pan dziobak, dałeś się złapać mojej Podwójnej Skakankowni? To nawet nie jest pułapka. A tak właściwie, co tutaj robisz? Ah, chodzi o promień który wystrzeliłem? Eh, to był przypadkowy wystrzał z mojego Sfero-Ściągaczo-Inatora. Na szczęście mierzyłem w górę więc niczego raczej nie trafiłem. Do rzeczy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że prawdziwą miarą ludzkiej kultury są przeróżne przydrożne atrakcje. Ale którą wybrać, która jest najbardziej spektakularna. I olśniło mnie. Nic tak nie przyciąga jak wielki kłębek włóczki. Dlatego zbudowałem Sfero-Ściągaczo-Inator, żeby ukraść NAJWIĘKSZY KŁĘBEK WŁÓCZKI. Potem przyda się już tylko jakaś droga przy której go postawie. Łapiesz? (Do ogródka) Fineasz: Muszę szczerze przyznać, że mocno w to wątpiłem, ale te wielomingi są niezwykłe. Buford: Mówiłem. Ej, czemu wszystko jest rozmazane? Fineasz: Nie jestem pewien, może popatrzmy z dalszej odległości. (Oddala satelitę) Buford: Ta planeta chyba rośnie. To normalne, prawda? Baljeet: Ale ona nie rośnie. Ona się tu zbliża! Izabela: Poważna sprawa. Baljeet: To niechybny kataklizm, niczego nie zrobimy, nie ostrzeżemy innych przed nieuniknionym zderzeniem planet! Fineasz: Wyluzuj Baljeet. Jestem pewien że rządowi naukowcy panują nad sytuacją. (W Planetarium Siedziby Obronnej w Północnej Ameryce) Naukowiec 1: Aaa! Kryj się kto może! Naukowiec 2: Nie oddam melona! (Spowrotem w ogródku) Baljeet: Z moich obliczeń wynika, że doleci tutaj przed północą! Buford: To czadowo! Baljeet: Dojdzie do zderzenia naszych planet! Czy ty wiesz co to oznacza? Buford: Pewnie! To jak masz dwa komplety kluczyków z czego jeden w samochodzie. Baljeet: Nie. To znaczy. Nieeee! To znaczy że życie zniknie całkowicie z obu planet! Buford: Ludzie, trzeba ratować Tristana! Baljeet: A może tak coś jeszcze? Buford: I ziemię też. (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No Pepe panie dziobaku rozsuniemy sobie dach i zobaczymy Sfero-Ściągaczo-Inator? A potem się porządnie wyśpie, zanim pojawią się tłumy żeby podziwiać największy na świecie kłębek ... Aaau! (Pepe i Dundersztyc walczą ze sobą, nagle Pepe popycha Dundersztyca i trafia na Podwójną Skakankownię, Pepe i Heinz skaczą) Robot: ♪Czas!♪ ♪Lewa, prawa,♪ ♪Hop hopa tam i tu,♪ ♪Czas poskakać by przegnać nudę,♪ ♪Raz, dwa, trzy,♪ ♪I ja i ty,♪ ♪W dół głęboki lekki skłon.♪ ♪Rączka, stopa i brzuch.♪ ♪Rączka...♪ (W ogródku) (Planeta się zbliża) Izabela: Macie jakiś pomysł? Fineasz: Przydałby się elektromagnez, ale nie znamy gęstości molekularnej tej planety. Buford: Przyniosłem wiadro wody i gniazdo, żeby ugościć Tristana. Mamy mało czasu więc powinniśmy się sprężać. Fineasz: Sprężać... Sprężać! No tak! Ludzie , wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić w nocy. (W Spółce Zło) Robot: ♪Lewa, prawa♪ ♪Hop, hopa tam i tu..♪ (Dundersztyc wyłącza maszynę) Dundersztyc: Au ! No to już przesada. (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca i przewraca się na tablicę która pęka, a odłamek trafia w Sfero-Ściągaczo-Inator i kieruje promień w kłębek włóczki) (Znów u Flynn-Flechterów) Fretka: Wiedziałam, że wystarczy tylko trochę zaczekać żeby ich przyłapać. Macie przechlapane za jakieś (spogląda na zegarek) .. 9 minut ! Fineasz: O! Cześć Fretka. Fajnie że nie śpisz. Zobaczysz planetę która leci właśnie prosto na nas. Ale bez obaw, robimy wielką sprężynę żeby ją odbić. Fretka: Sprężynę? Zbytnio naukowe to nie jest, ale i tak was przyłapię. (Widać blask zielonego promienia) Fineasz: To właśnie ta planeta! Buford: Już nie mogę się doczekać! Tristan! Fretka: Nareszcie! (Patrzy na zegarek i jest północ, czyli już następny dzień) Już jest jutro! Mamo, mamo! (Wchodzi do pokoju rodziców) A co wy tu robicie? Lawrence: O cześć córciu, właśnie słuchamy sobie z mamą płyty, tak to się robiło kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Linda: Fretka, myślałam że się rozumiemy. Fretka: Tak, już północ, jest jutro. (Planeta się przybliżyła do sprężyny, Izabela próbuje złapać za rękę Fineasza, ale przez przypadek łapie Ferba) Ferb: Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. (Planeta przybliżyła się bardziej do sprężyny. Widać było wielomingi. Tristan spotkał Buforda. W tym czasie przelatuje największy kłębek włóczki zaczepiając się o gałąź jakiegoś drzewka na tej planecie) Dundersztyc: Największy kłębek sznurka już leci w tę stronę! (Odrzuca kawałek tablicy z szyi i rzuca go gdzieś i słychać miałknięcie kota) Lepiej się odsuń, na pewno będzie ogromny i pewnie zaraz ... (Przylatuje malutki kawałek włóczki) Co? To tyle? (W ogródku) (Planeta powoli się odbija) Buford: Żegnaj Tristan. (Wyjmuje tamburyn) Pamiętaj o mnie. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3